Goku the Savior of the Narutoverse
by Sderrick68
Summary: Please let me know how I've done and review. discontinued until I get more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone on this fan site. I would like to say I read many people's Manga and Anime fanfiction story, and that has intrigued me to give a one-shot story. Really hope you like the beginning, so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or Naruto (duh). This is just for fun.**

Summary

100 years ago before the events of Naruto, after Goku defeated Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb, the universe was at last at peace, with Goku, who was now one with the Dragon Balls, was asked by Elder Kai to be the cosmos' symbol to uphold peace. Goku happily took up the offer, and later Shenron gave life and immortality to the Z-fighters. After Sheron was finished, the eternal dragon left Goku's body to leave to the Realm of the Eternals Dragons. Goku then said is farewells to the Kais, and left to be in the center of the multiverse. What Goku found out in a strange verse ' the Nautoverse just so you know' he saw a potential threat that would put their world in jeopardy. So Goku left his spot, and left to their verse.

Meanwhile…

Outside his subconscious, as Naruto was showing B, and Yamato his new form, Naruto quickly sensed Kisame hidden inside his Samehada by detecting his negative emotions, which surprised Kisame. When Kisame attempted to escape, Naruto used his blinding speed and quickly smashed Kisame into the wall with a powerful punch. However, Kisame manage to retreat as Naruto's foot got stuck in the wall, leading Yamato to stay behind to help free him while B chased after Kisame.

Naruto and Yamato then caught up with the others as they watched Guy and Kisame's fight from a distance. At that time Goku appeared out of thin air, which surprised the Konoha and startle Kisame. Goku had a replica of his old gi when he was on Namek, but with a tiny difference: he had the kanji savior over his left 'above the heart', and had black undershirt, black wristbands, black obi, along with a black cape, and Powerpole.

Goku quickly appeared in between Guy and Kisame, earning glares from Konoha. With one mighty but non-deadly punch, Wham! Kisame was out cold, Naruto, who was amazed, walked towards Goku, followed by Yamato and asked " W-who are you? " Naruto studdered. Goku looked at Naruto with a look that was close to Vegeta, then busted out laughing.

" Sorry, my name is Goku, I'm sorry that I got involved in your battle ", said Goku who glanced over behind him to Guy, to which he simply nodded to.

"Well we thank you Goku, so guys go restrain Kisame, before he comes to.", Yamato said to the others.

While Konoha was busy getting info from Kisame, Yamato was talking to Goku," So, Goku, if you don't mind me asking: Who are you? And where did you come from? ".

Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well I'm a Saiyan from Earth, which is an alien, but that's all I can say for now so let's leave it at that", Goku said as Yamato nodded.

As soon as they finished talking, Kisame broke free and committed suicide so they could not get any information out of im. Shocked by this action, Naruto realized that even the shinobi in Akatsuki fought for their comrades. When Guy then open the scroll that contains the info Kisame had tried to send to the Akatsuki , it triggered to trap them in water prisons with summoned sharks to keep the shinobi, along with Goku occupied while the last shark took the, and swam into the ocean to get it to Akatsuki.

But little did he know, Goku wasn't going to let that happen he vanished from the water prison and appeared in front of the shark. The shark tried to maneuver away from Goku, but Goku instantly disposed of it with no effort.

Goku then reappeared in front of the group who freed themselves.

Naruto looked at Goku confused, so he asked Goku," Why didn't you help free us when you escaped man? ", he said annoyed.

Goku gave the Son smile and said, " Well I just figured that it would be faster by myself than with all you helping, besides from what I could tell that shark would've made it to it's destination if had it not been for me. " Goku said honesty.

" Well anyway did you get the other scroll ? " asked Motoi.

Goku grinned and reached within is obi, " You mean this?", Goku said as he raised his hand to reveal a small scroll.

" Yes, tha- huh? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ", said Naruto with anger in his eyes as Goku ignited the scroll in his hand with his ki.

" I know that you are mad…" he trailed off before finishing " Naruto Uzumaki. " Everyone gasped at what the Saiyan stated. " Look I know you guys are having your fourth shinobi war, but you have to believe me, there's no way letting you know what was in that scroll would put the entire planet in chaos. ", Goku explained.

" So what we're gonna do let them find out where we are? ", Said Guy with the rest of Konoha nodding in agreement.

" Well I should explain, for starters I'm now a cosmic being sent to uphold peace in the multiverse. ", Goku said while the others looked at him Dumbfound. " And my job is too keep look out in my place to over see other dimensions, save their worlds from potential world threats to universal at first, but now to world to multiverse. ", Goku finished.

" How exactly Strong are you Goku? " Yamato asked.

" Well with the way my power is now 15% is enough to multi-bust planets to large planet in my base. " Goku said while chuckling.

' Whoa unreal the best I heard so far was Pein taking down the entire Leaf Village with one attack, but this…this makes that pales in comparison to this guy's claim.

**So what do you guys think? Anything you guys say will help me in the future if like this. And I know this is short, but like I said this is a one-shot so please let me know what you guys think. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

" That's not possible… no one can gather that much chakra to destroy planets, not even the Kages can do that much less level a continent! ", said Yamato, his voice filled with disbelief. Goku just look at with a goofy smile.

" Well then, since you don't believe me, I will give you a sample to make you believe me 100%. ", Goku said while he had his back turned from Konoha. " Yo guys come here. ", Goku demanded.

" What? ", Naruto asked hesitantly. " Grab any part of my body. " said Goku. Konoha looked at each other, but did as asked. " Here we go. ", Goku said calm voice.

' _Instant Transmission._ '

W-where are we? ", Motoi asked confused. " Outer Space silly. ", Goku said idiotically.

" But how is that possible? We can't breathe out here ya fool ya fool. ", B said why striking poses. " Easy, I gave you guys a small fraction of my power to let you guys breathe. ", Goku said while have a rainbow glow in his right palm.

" So what do you intend to do out here? ", Naruto asked while Goku put his gaze on Naruto. Goku smirked and said, " What. " Naruto was about to ask another question, but Yamato stopped him. " HAYAAA ", Goku screamed while he thrusted his arm above the earth, where a large planet size smoke appeared.

" What is this youthful sight? ", Guy asked to no one. When the smoke cleared a large planet with almost the same size as Jupiter was there just enough above the earth to not interfere with the gravitational pull. " Well brace yourselves. " Goku warned. Goku put up a barrier, and in front of earth, then proceed in front of the barrier.

' _What the hell is he planning to do_? ' thought Motoi. " Now here it goes. Goku charge up a Ki blast the size of a beach ball with one finger, and shot it at the planet… then BOOM! The planet hover above earth was gone. ' _Unreal._ ' thought B. " H-h-how i-i-is t-that p-possible! ", Said Naruto with his jaw dropped.

After Goku turned around, he saw the look of shock on everyone's faces. " Well, Goku you have my total trust. ", Said Yamato with a smile. The rest nodded to Yamato's confession, all except Naruto. " No way… ", he trailed off before finising. " Like hell we can trust you. ", Naruto said with a mean glare in his deep sea blue orbs.

" What are you talking about Naruto? ", Motoi asked curiously. Naruto pointed to Goku and said, " I want let you get your way with our planet! ", Naruto yelled in anger, imaging seeing his precious people dying by his hands. With out thinking Naruto ran towards Goku. ( Goku made a floor made out of ki before the barriers.)

" Shadow Clone Jutsu! ", Naruto yelled while 10 clones running to Goku. Goku wasn't expecting this as he foresaw almost everything, but Naruto some how negated that. Goku smiled while each one of the clones eyes changed from blue to golden orange with side ways oval in each of them. " Take this Sage Art: Super Odama Rasengan Barrage! ", all clones and the real Naruto said in unison.

BOOM!

The explosion was so great, that all of konoha shinobi was sliding despite the fact that they were in a barrier. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was panting hard as his sage mode ended. " Darn already? ", Naruto said in a low voice, surprised that it end without time limit being fully empty.

When the smoke cleared Goku was still standing undamaged. " Well well, your impressive, but you can't defeat me let alone without being trained. ", Goku said with the Son family smile. " What? Not trained? ", Naruto said with a death glare in his eyes. Naruto rushed to Goku again.

Naruto jumped with is left hand balled to a fist and cocked back, Naruto released and missed. Goku was behind him, Naruto turn around shocked to his speed. " I didn't even see him move, how was that possible? ", Naruto said with a calm voice.

Just then Konoha stepped in to help out Naruto, except Yamato, who still trusted the Saiyan. Naruto unleashed barrages of punch and kicks to everyone's surprise, Goku was just taking it. " Why aren't you attacking? ", Naruto asked Goku who was just looking at him confused. "Why? ", Goku ask.

" WHY? ", Naruto yelled again. Goku disappeared away before Naruto was about to punch with his right. Goku looked at him seriously and said, " There's no need, I can see that you care about your friends and family. " Naruto looked at Goku shocked.

" Huh? ", Naruto asked. " When you saw me destroy that planet, you were afraid I would do the same. So you put past your fear of dying, and charged at me in hopes of winning to protect everyone dear to you, and I respect that. " Goku explained to young shinobi.

Naruto stop is assault and held his head down to his feet . " I-I never had a family, but I have people who treated me like family. " stated Naruto. " But I still… I got to see my parents and I will make their dreams come true, including my own. I promise this on my life. ", Naruto said with his thumb pointing to his heart.

' _Nicely said._ ' " Alright if your finished, would you like to return to earth? ", Goku asked Konoha. Everyone nodded in agreement. " Alright here we go! ", Goku said cheerfully.

' _Instant Transmission._ '

" Well were back. ", Goku said. " Well that was a youthful experienced. ", Guy said striking his Nice Guy Pose. In unison, everyone sweat drop anime style, except Goku who was chuckling. " Hey Guys I'll be back In 1 day, I need to get something set up for someone, so later. " Goku said while he Intant Transmission out of their world to an unknown location

**Well what do guys think let me know so I can continue to improve and about Goku IT, thanks to him being a cosmic being he no longer has those ki sensing limitations, hope that explains.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Naruto. **

**I did my my best on Chakra and Ki so please help me out if I miss something.**

After Goku left, Motoi sent his summoned owl to inform the Allied Shinobi Forces about the situation, Naruto and Killer B started evacuating the giant animals into the Island Turtle's shell for their safety in case an attack came. Naruto was trying to log the island's ecology as part of his "official" S-rank mission, still not knowing the true purpose of being there.

Meanwhile…

Goku was doing his best to get the Elder Kai to help Naruto for their upcoming battle. "Come Old Kai, if you don't this everyone on their world will die.", Goku pleaded. "Sorry goku, but the process could kill this Naruto fella.", the Elder Kai said while Kibito Kai was trying to see what's going on.

"Ki or Chi are asian terms for energy. This refers to personal power." Old Kai explained.

"However Chakra is a term referring to what are called energy centers. There are seven major centers in the body. They are the root, sacral, solar, heart, third eye, and crown. These are located at various points in the uman body from the base of spine up to the top of your head.", Old Kai finished.

"But, why can't you do it anyway… I know the risk Old Kai.", Goku debated. "Pay attention Goku to what I'm about to say. If I fill sugar water with oil how will the sugar water with oil taste?", Old Kai asked Goku. "Um… well will be disgusting.", Goku answered.

"Exactly." Old Kai said. "Oil is more potent then the sugar, so if his body is more adapted to Chakra his body will die from the incredible power of Ki from over fill, since his body's actions depend on Chakra.", the Elder Kai finished. Goku had a serious look on his face and said, "Well If that's the case, what if I tell him this, and he chooses to come of his own free will, Will you do it?", Goku asked.

"Sure, but if he dies it will be his own fault.", Old Kai said. "Great, now I can bring him here to have his full potential unlock.", Goku said with amazement in his eyes, remembering Gohan's incredible power back then. "Thanks Old Kai." Goku said before he walked off. Old Kai just waved his hand back as he continued his pervy book.

'Instant Transmission'

Due to the battle outside, Naruto became suspicious of what was happening. "Captain Yamato, why was Kisame here in the first place?", asked Naruto to Kakashi's replacement. "Look Naruto I know that you want to know, but you can't leave this Island… you have to finish your first S-rank mission.", Yamato said with a smile at the last part.

Yamato left out side to investigate. While Naruto was still puzzled , but dropped it for now. At that time, Goku reappeared before Naruto.

Naruto jumped as Goku came back right in front of him.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!", Naruto said angry but scared too. Goku chuckled, " Sorry I'm still not used to people getting worked up over my Instant Transmission technique.", Goku said while Naruto was confused. "What? Instant Transmission?", Naruto said wanting to know more about this amazing move.

"What's that?", Naruto asked with a smile.

"Well basically, this move allows me to travel all over the universe. On top of that I can travel at the speed of light or a bit greater. Specifically 186,282.397 or more.", Goku explained to the nine-tailed shinobi.

"Wow! That's so awesome!", Naruto said with his fox grin. Goku grinned at the boy.

"Hey Naruto.", Goku said as ginned turned serious.

"What?", Naruto asked as he saw the change in his face.

"What if I told you I know someone who can unleash your dormant powers.", Goku said as he looked in the sky. "Think about it… I can sense what your capable of doing. With that said, you can surpass your friend and bring him back…", Goku trailed off, knowing that Naruto knew who he was talking about.

"I… I accept your challenge, but what exactly is it?", naruto asked wit a serious look of his own.

"It's a ritual.", was all Goku said with a grin while he saw fire in the young man eyes.

Elsewhere…

The daimyo of the Five Great Shinobi Countries gather at a fortified house where they leisurely discussed the Allied Shinobi Forces and what medals to award the shinobi after the war when Black Zetsu appeared. Black Zetsu infiltrates the fortress to assassinate the daimyo but his attempt ends in a failure as the daimyo had been moved to a new location prior and all that was left there were wooden dummies.

Surrounded by shinobi and a net, he flees premises and maintains his surveillance saying, "Hmph… they underestimate me.", he said while he was scooping out the area. Mei Terumi and her team escort the daimyo of the Land of Frost and assures him of his security.

Meanwhile at the coastline of the Land of Lighting, Durai launches his assault on the enemy forces using his Black Lighting technique. Hizashi confronts his brother, Hiashi and reiterates that his death was for the sake of the Hyuga clan and the village and the village despite being reincarnated and forced against his will to fight for the enemy.

In the meantime, Kankuro and is division faces another group of reincarnated shinobi- Chiyo, Hanzo, Kimomaru- who were recruited by Chukichi to provide backup to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. In the desert, Shikamaru receives the order from headquarters to take half of his squad and assit Darui's Division.

Temari was visibly perplexed as they were about to face a powerful kekkei tota shinobi. Onoki arrives on the battlefield yo assist the Forth Division. Still at the coastline, Darui now faces the Gold and Silver Brother : Kinkaku and Ginkaku and apologises for the fact that he would now have to take away _"gold and silver" _glow even further with one strike of his Storm Release.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and the others…

Yamato was captured Kabuto Yakushi, without anyone noticing. Goku and Naruto walked up to Konoha, and Goku said, "Hey guys I was hoping I can take Naruto with me to do some training.", Goku stated with a look that he meant business.

"Where are you going to train?", asked Motoi with the rest of the group wondering the same thing.

"To the World of the Kai.", Goku said blankly.

"Okay, but one of us has to supervise him.", Motoi said why glancing at B and Guy.

I will do it, with the amazing battle I seen yesterday, I want see both of these youthful guy fight with their soul burning.", Guy said while have anime stars in his eyes.

"Okay then it settled, we will be back in about one day okay guys.", goku said with a smile, to which everyone nodded.

"Well, Naruto you ready?", Goku turned around to Naruto.

"Yeah, Believe it!", Naruto said while looking at Goku with determination in his eyes, and with his right fist pointing to Goku.

After everyone who was going grab Goku, they all vanished.

The World of the Kais…

Everyone appeared. "So there you are Goku.", Kibito Kai said with his hand holding an apple.

"Yeah, where's the old guy anyway?", Goku asked.

"Right this way.", Kibito said as he lead the way.

'While this guy looks freaky weird.' Thought Naruto while gazing at the Kai.

'So you think we are weird huh? Well, I do understand the human mind after all, so I want take offense to that this time. But next time I will not forgive you, do you understand?", Kibito Kai said with Telepathy.

'Yes Kai-sama.' Naruto said respectfully while slick worried.

"Okay this it, Naruto.", Goku said.

"Yes.", was all Nruto said.

Naruto walked up to the Elder Kai, and bowed to him.

"Yeah yeah sit down boy.", Old Kai demanded rudely. "Well boy I must warn you before I begin this process. Since your body is more used to Chakra this can be fatal, cause Ki is far stronger Chakra and can over load your body. So you been warned okay, Naruto?", Old Kai said as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Yes, no matter the risks, if it'll give me the power to stop Sasuke and end this war, I'll take what ever you throw at me old timer.", naruto said confidently.

"Okay lets begin.", Elder Kai said while he stared doing funny walking poses in a circle around Naruto.

"What the heck, Goku I thought you said we will be training?", Naruto said while looking at the Old Kai continued to circled him.

"We are, as soon as this is done okay? I promise.", Goku said while giving him a thumbs up, to which Naruto nodded.

**What do you think? Do you guy like this chapter? Sorry about the lack of fights I didn't describe but It was taking a lot out of me, so please use your imagination about the fights. But I will Improve them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Naruto. Belongs to Akira Toriyama and Misashi Kishimoto respectfully.**

Goku was just eating and waiting patiently for the Elder Kai to finish releasing Naruto's hidden dormant power. He was remembering how boring it was then, as it was everyone first time of seeing the geezer work his magic.

' This is taking for ever.', Naruto thought boringly. "Hey Old Kai, how lo-', Naruto was interrupted by Old Kai.

" Now boy you have to keep quite for this can go as quickly as possible. ", Old Kai said boldly towards the young nin. "As for your second question, you have about 2 to 3 hours left.", Old Kai stated what was on Naruto's mind.

'Freaky', was all Naruto could think of describing on what the old man said.

"Goku?", Kibito Kai asked trying to get the Saiyan's attention, who was devouring his food, Guy also had gave him his attention.

Goku swallowed his food before answering him. "Hm what is Kibito Kai?", Goku simply asked.

Do you know for sure that Naruto has the potential to become as strong as you say?", Kibito asked while he put his gazed on Naruto.

"Of course Naruto does his soul burns just much as Lee's.", Guy stated for the Saiyan.

"Well to be completely honest, in our world his power wouldn't be to impressive to us well except to the humans of course. But, in his verse, he will by far be the strongest being his world and verse has to offer.", Goku finished while he continued his food.

"Yes, I see what you mean.", Kibito said with a smile.

"But there was something odd I sensed within him the moment I first met him…", Goku stopped talking to remember the other incredible chakra that he, Naruto, possessed. " It called the Nine-Tailed Fox, aka, Kurama.", He finished.

"What you mean one of the tailed beast?", Kibito asked, knowing full well what the answer is.

"Yes", Goku said in a serious tone."But, it seems that he can now tap in it's chakra at will, which is rather impressive.", Goku said with a smile.

While Naruto was still having his true power unlocked, he suddenly sensed the Nine-Tails' chakra within the rampaging six-tailed Kinkaku far away from the World of the Kais. Wanting to investigate, he tried to trick the Elder Kai.

"Hey I got to get back to my world… I uh forgot my wallet Gama-chan." , Naruto said with a slight smirk.

"No can do", Old Kai simply said. "Boy your sure are foolish, trying to trick an ancient man such as myself." He continued, as Naruto had a glare of frustration.

Naruto reached his breaking point and rised up to leave belittle the Elder Kai. But before he yelled he released in incredible amount of Ki energy. Naruto was screaming while his body was shaking with power, he blow tree, made tidal waves, and along with high hurricane force winds.

Goku had smile at the scene. "So the time has come huh?", Goku asked himself.

When Naruto finished, who too, sensed his power. It was so overwhelming that he fell on his right knee.

"Naruto you ready to finally to begin your training?", Goku asked a still stuned Naruto.

"I… I never felt so powerful in my life.", Naruto stated. "But, Goku I'm sorry I-I can't train with you, because I have to get back and save everyone.", Naruto said with hesitation.

Goku looked at Naruto with his gaze looking angry.

"Naruto you can't go, you have to learn to master your Ki, if you try using any of your jutsu just once you will die.", Goku said with calmness expression.

Naruto looked at Goku with calmness in his face as well. "Well, if you want take me to my home, I will just have to defeat you.", Naruto said while ignoring Goku's warning abou dying, and put his hand in the Shadow Clone Jutsu sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", the he yelled as 5 clones appeared. Next, each one Changed into an orange like yellow beam of light. Then, and a blik of an eye they vanished.

"Oh boy", Old Kai said said as he sighed. "I know ancestor.", Kibito agreed with him.

Goku was just standing there with a look of seriousness now as he waited to naruto made himself knowed. Then out of nowhere Naruto punched Goku, or what he thought was Goku and strike the ground.

As soon as he freed himself from the ground he got the memories of every single clone he made. Naruto turned around only to meet a fist to is gut. Goku was pusing him, with his fist still in his gut. Naruto recovered and back flipped away from Goku at blinding speeds. But as soon as he touched the ground he felt a knee at his back.

This caused Naruto to use his Rasengan, but instead of the blue Rasengan, he got a purple like Rasengan. He noticed the difference and disappeared behind Goku and hit Goku, who wasn't expecting that, square in the torso.

Naruto was a bit relieved at the destruction he caused, but then, the form ended just as he was walking away. Goku came and front of a walking Naruto, who was shocked that Goku didn't have so much as a scratch on him.

"Naruto…", Goku trailed off before finishing. "Go to sleep.", with that he placed his hand on Naruto and he felled to sleep.

"Hey guys I'm going to take him to Dende so he can get heal and I'm planning to train him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.", Goku said as he placed his hand over the sleeping Naruto.

"Well, take care then Goku, and please don't wreck Kami's Lookout Tower.", Old Kai said while he reached for his perverted book and laid down by a tree.

"Bye Goku.", Kibito Kai said with a wave.

"See ya.", Goku said before he left.

'_Instant Transmission_'

Goku arrived at the Lookout, where he saw Dende and Gohan.

"Hey guys, how's it been?", Goku arrived and asked.

"Dad? Hi.", Gohan said while Dende shook his head.

"Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?", Gohan asked his father.

"Well, I'm here for Dende to heal him.", Goku pointed to Naruto on his left shoulder.

"Okay then I'll heal him right now.", Dende said, but was stopped by Goku.

"No, we will heal Naruto when he comes to.", Goku explained.

'5 hours later'

Naruto has awaken and was now aching all over. He thought the Kyuubi was going to heal him, but he was mistaken .

"Dumb fox.", Naruto mumbled expecting a comment from Kurama. He just dropped it as he didn't hear anything. Naruto saw a blue sky with few clouds and found it quite difficult to breathe.

As he tried to make a get a way, he jumped off of the tower, but he realized he made an big mistake as he saw the horizon . He made a few Shadow Clones and they grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. When he made it to the top he saw Goku and co.

"Uh-oh.", was all Naruto could manage to say.

**Sorry that it short and took me a long time to whoever was reading my fic. I was out of town in Detroit, eating famous franks lol, but I will try my best to get stories in. It will be kind of hard once school starts back, so I will probably be uploading almost every weekend. And please review so I can know what to work on, I'm not Omniscient so I need people's comments and please no flames. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know I do not own DBZ or Naruto**

"I figured you try to escape, but seriously I have to train you so you can master your Ki energy.", said Goku with a grin.

"Look I get it, but I felt Kura-", Naruto tried to debate but was interrupted.

"Kurama's chakra and what the wielder saw.", Goku finished for the blonde.

This came to a shock to Gohan and Dende, who was curious to what or what Kurama is. Naruto looked at the the shocked looks on their faces, seeing that they didn't know.

"Naruto, I'll tell them for you.", Goku said while he looked back to Naruto. "Basically, Kurama is one of the nine-tailed beast, and it's the last one the ninth.", Goku finished.

"So dad If this is true is must be pretty powerful.", Gohan asked his father.

"Well, if we were from their verse yeah it would be pretty powerful, but I think if we needed to ever to defeat it, my brother would be enough.", Goku said while he walked off. "Naruto follow me.", Goku requested.

"Umm… ok.", Naruto said walking behind him.

"So what are gonna do since I can't escape?", Naruto asked with his right index finger scratching his chin.

"We're gonna get you healed.", Goku said while he continued to walk in a room.

"Ok just sit here.", Goku told Naruto to which he obeyed.

Soon Dende came into the room and saw Goku and a meditated state. Dende smiled at Goku for taking his position seriously.

"Goku is everything ok?", Dende asked.

Goku opened his eyes to meet Dende's.

"Well, I forgot to bring Guy.", Goku said while he chuckled slightly.

"Oh I see.", Dende said while looking at Goku with craziness.

"Anyway, Dende I was hoping you can heal him.", Goku said pointing to Naruto.

"Sure.", Dende obliged to Goku's request.

Soon Naruto felt a warm sensation going through is body it felt nice to him, and also caused him to giggle a little. After Dende finished he backed away.

"Ok Naruto I'm gonna tell you the purpose of coming here. You see this is a place were very few humans come to train. Also there's this place that will allow you to get a year of training in just a day.", Goku said while Naruto was having a hard time processing everything that he said. So your ready for the training part?", Giku asked.

"Yeah.", Naruto said while taking off his Konoha headband.

"RIGHT LET'S GO!", Goku said cheerfully. ' This is gonna be interesting', Goku thought.

They entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As soon as they walked in, Naruto ran to the threshold of the training area and fell to the ground face first.

"Ow ow ow!", Naruto screamed. "what's up with the Gravity and air Goku?", Naruto asked barely able to stand.

"You noticed, this is one of the things that makes this place awesome. You see the gravity is 10x that of Earth and the air will change because their isn't any boundaries here, thus it's infinity. Also the temperature will change drastically also, ranging to -40 degrees to 122 degrees.", Goku finished.

"WHAT!", Naruto yelled so hard that there was a large echo.

"It's ok, I'll be here to help you.", Goku said trying to come his nerves.

"Okay let's begin.", Goku said getting a calmed Naruto's attention.

"Ki is a physical energy that is in every living and nonliving thing - humans, animals, plants, the Earth, water, and even the air. Anyone can use it - they just have to learn how.", Goku started.

"Now, time to use Ki! The most basic thing everyone should start with is making a Ki Ball. This is basically a ball of pure Ki energy that you bring out from your Tan Tien (Ki storage), which is located an inch or two below the navel (belly button). The main part of your body that you will bring Ki out of is your hands.", Goku demonstrated.

"Ki control is controlled by your visualization and willpower. In order to control and use Ki, you must visualize it and believe in it 100%.", Goku continued.

"However, you must always remember these two rules: Do NOT force the energy to go too fast. Be patient and take your time with it. And do NOT make the energy go outside your body to go to another part of it. Ki is physical energy and should only be brought out of your body when you're going to use it on/for something outside of it.", Goku said.

Naruto gave it a try but something surprised him, nothing happened. After like 50 tries he still haven't made any progress.

"Naruto, if you are having trouble concentrating and controlling your Ki, then I know of two focus exercises that can really help you concentrate better.

"The first concentration exercise requires a candle or a very dim source of light that you can stare at without hurting your eyes.", Goku said as he materialized a candle.

"Now stare at the candle fire for a minute or two, then turn around and focus on the image of that light still being there for as long as possible.", Goku finished.

"The longer it takes to lose concentration or sight of the light, the better you are at concentrating.", Goku stated.

Naruto nodded and gave it a try. After two minutes was up he did what he was instructed to do, he turned around and focused on the image of the light. That light stayed in his view for like four minutes.

"Excellent four minutes on your first try that's pretty impressive.", Goku said with the typical Son smile, to which made Naruto blush.

"Thanks.", Naruto let out a giggle.

"Now, moving on.", Goku said while he snapped his finger and a Kunai appeared.

"The second concentration exercise requires no more than an object to focus on. All you have to do is stare at an object for as long as you can with your eyes focused on the object. If your eyes go out of focus, then you have lost concentration on the object. Again, the longer this takes, the better at concentration you are.", Goku stated once again.

Naruto nodded and he began his exercise. Goku was happy that Naruto just needed a guiding hand to put im in the right direction.

Naruto again did another four minutes.

"Yeah another four minutes that's what I'm talking about.", Naruto said with his fox grin.

'This kid has lots of potential', Thought Goku.

"Alright, now for the very good part!", Goku said with charisma.

"The first and most basic way you should use Ki for is by making a Ki Ball. As I said already, a Ki Ball is a sphere of pure Ki Energy.", Goku stated.

"Try to create one like this, put your hands in a cupped shape like this ( 0 ) where the "()"'s are your hands and the "0" is the Ki Ball. You can spread your fingers together, or you can keep them together.", Goku demonstrated an easier form.

"Ok, after your hands are in position, keep them relaxed and try not to move them at all. Now, imagine the energy in your Tan Tien going (slowly) up your abdomen (stomach), up your torso (chest), and splitting in half and going down your arms, into your hands. After this, visualize the Ki coming out of your hands and forming a ball.", Goku said as he made a glow in his hand.

"If you felt throbbing, heat, pressure, or tingling, then you have made a Ki ball.", Goku said as the glow changed into a Ki Ball.

Naruto did the same thing he waited patiently and after ten minutes he formed a golf ball size Ki Ball.

"Whoa… this energy feels so calm yet deadly.", Naruto said amazed.

"Well of course, you had it in you all these years after all.", Goku said while he gazed at Naruto.

'This is remarkable, it take years for people to do this much less make it glow.' Goku thought.

"Ok since you have fundamentals down pack, I want you to practice those moves I've shown you for 12 hours.", Goku said while looking at Naruto.

"Ok you got it.", Naruto said while getting back into the position.

'At this rate he will surpass all those in is verse and truly bring peace.' Thought Goku before he gave Naruto a note on not to lose sight of the building they entered from.

Goku then opened a portal to return somewhere but where?

**I hope I made Goku give some good examples. And since people don't want to help me with any ideas I will see what I would do. But thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later in the ROSAT…

Naruto has undergone an amazing transformation, looking more like his deceased father, Minato, Naruto was focusing his Ki as he tried to find Goku who was hidden. Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes as he sensed Goku, he shot his right arm at the spot he assumed Goku was, and he was right.

But, Goku dodged the blast, as it exploded, Goku flew towards naruto with his right hand getting ready to Karate Chop Naruto in the neck, but Naruto simply flipped out of the way, to which Goku grinned to.

"Hey what's up with the look Naruto", Goku asked as he got back in his stance. Naruto got in his stance and rushed to Goku while is eyes where closed and in doing so ignored Goku's question.

"What just cause I lost my jacket I look strange?", Naruto asked sarcastically in between his attacks, while earning a glare from Goku.

"It's not the clothes, the look in your eyes.", Goku corrected while Naruto looked shocked at Goku's statement.

"It just that I don't feel as though I surpassed you is all, which I know is true, but why… why can't I feel the difference?", Naruto asked as he was about to give up.

"Naruto, you are changing but it's not just strength alone… it's your will also. You endured what many humans cannot.", Goku told the ninja. "Let's take a break Naruto.", Goku said as he knew Naruto was at his limit for today.

Naruto watched as Goku left to meditate. As Goku did what he was doing, Naruto was struggling to not let the weird conditions get the best of. He was also thinking what his friends were doing, the war, and Sasuke, unknown to him, he was releasing Kurama's chakra.

The Nine-Tails pulled Naruto into his subconscious, berating him for using its chakra so carelessly. Calling Naruto naive for thinking he could stop the war by himself, the Nine-Tails tried to tempt him again with power, but to no avail, earning Naruto some recognition.

After the Nine-Tails taunted Naruto about his goal to erase the hatred from others and the world, Naruto pinned the beast down with a torii in retaliation and exclaimed to it with great confidence that he planned to do something about both Sasuke and the war.

When the Nine-Tails condescendingly complimented Naruto for finally learning how to stand up for himself, Naruto said that maybe someday he would do something about its hatred as well. The Nine-Tails reproached him for believing that, but Naruto, determined as ever, vowed to the Nine-Tails that it would be worth a shot as he left his subconscious, leaving the fox speechless.

As Naruto left his subconscious, he saw Goku hovering above him as Goku released a great amount of energy causing dust to form tornadoes and lightning, Naruto was so surprised at Goku's energy that it changed the appearance of the ROSAT to a almost pitch black color.

As Goku finished, he powered down form his white aura, Naruto was shaken that he couldn't move. Goku let out a huge breath and turned around seeing Naruto shaken.

"Naruto I'm sorry I thought you were resting inside by now.", Goku said with a serious look.

"Hey Goku why did you just do what you did?", Naruto asked still shaken.

"Oh well, I just to see if my control over my new powers were good.", Goku said while he landed in front of Naruto.

"Ok Naruto the other reason I did this is for another part of your training. You are going to learn to increase your abilities while using your Ki alone.", Goku said as he turned from Naruto.

"How am I going to do that? I mean is it like chakra?", Naruto continued to question.

"Yes, exactly but just make sure you don't use the chakra, ok?", Goku told Naruto.

As naruto began releasing his Ki, he created heavy winds and crackling sounds. Goku saw this energy and said…

"Naruto don't force your energy to come just let it flow as you summon it.", Goku tried to give Naruto some pointers.

Naruto did as he was told and let the energy flow, the wind change from heavy to extremely heavy with clouds beginning to form.

As Naruto did this he looked at Goku, waiting for the next part.

"Well done Naruto your energy is just as high as mine before I fought King Piccolo.", Goku said as a complement.

"…", Naruto didn't say anything.

"Hm what's wrong now?", Goku asked.

"How strong was King Piccolo?", Naruto asked as he wondered if he was strong.

"Well, he was one of the strongest villain on Earth at the time. Even at his old age, he was able to best me with minimal effort, not to mention that he survived a battle with my former master, Master Roshi and he killed Chiaotzu with a single blast.", Goku finished

"Whoa he was able to defeat you?", Naruto said in disbelief.

Goku just nodded.

"Anyway, it's time to finish this up, now I want you to attack me in your powered up state ok?", Goku instructed.

"Yea!", Naruto yelled with energy.

They stared each other off, but that ended when Naruto and Goku disappeared. They're blows was cracking the ground and shockwaves can be felt.

Goku punched at Naruto who retaliated with a punch ofhis own, the punch was so powerful that both of them were sent the opposite direction. Naruto caught his footing and vanished in a blink of an eye and knocked Goku to the ground.

Naruto stand waiting for Goku to get up, but was shocked as he felt a fist knocked him yards towards the hourglass. Goku was up walking to Naruto to give him a hand, but Naruto got up and did the rasengan. But now he filled it with Ki, the Ki Rasengan had lots of power within it so Goku charge one of his most famous attacks: The Kamehameha Wave.

Both looked eac others eyes and nodded. They launched their attacks and what surprised Naruto the Ki Rasengan extended from is hand, and when the blasts made contact they made an nuke size explosion, which knocked Naruto out cold.

Goku was amazed at the boys power and teleported towards the bedroom and laid Naruto in the bed.

As Goku left he saw that he had a hole in his gi.

'He is truly amazing reminds me of Gohan.', Goku thought as he got in a meditated state trying to get info on the Multiverse.

Flashback

"I know what's happing with Madara Old Kai, but he has the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.", Goku stated.

"Well you must know that time is running out and if Naruto doesn't get there soon it's all over for their world.", Old Kai stated to Goku to which Kibito Kai nodded to with Guy looking calm.

"I will try to get this over with as soon as possible", Goku said as Instant Transmission back to the ROSAT.

End Flashback

'Naruto you have to hurry and master your Ki before it too late.', Goku hoped as he can not predict Naruto's actions because some how he negates it. As he finished his thoughts, resumed to his meditating.

**If this took to long my bad, the website locked me out. Also just as a reminder: I want be able to update as often because of school, so I will most likely be updating on the weekends. And to those who read, Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Final 6 months in the RoSaT..._

Since the last six months in the RoSaT, Naruto has improved his Ki control so great, and is now able to control his Ki to make Goku fight a bit more seriously. The last spar they had they almost cracked through space and time alas Goku solved that problem by granting a barrier around the space they were in.

"So Naruto what do you think of yourself now that you nearly mastered your Ki?", Goku questioned the stunned Naruto who was admiraring by his incredible new power, which by far surpassed his Nine-tailed chakra form.

"Thi-this is a-amazing, I feel as if I could do anything!", Naruto admitted proudly who was now hovering a few feet in the sky.

During the remaining 6 months, after Goku help Naruto master his Ki to a level that he felt Naruto could learn to fly, he started to teach im the: Sky Dance Technique. Naruto spent a 2 weeks and a half to completely master the move, and thanks to his Ki control Naruto can travel and move at an incredible scary rate.

"Hey Naruto how about we have one more match to test your new abilities?", Goku asked to a happy Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he descent towards the ground and gave Goku his typical fox-grin.

"Sure I will gladly fight you now, heh.", Naruto said a bit excited and serious, Goku instantly vanished 20 yards away from Naruto and signaled for Naruto come, to which the latter happily obliged.

Naruto did the same as Goku and appeared in front of him who both met with the fists against the other while they made a shockwave so strong, that the room they entered was immediately destoyed and on the outside Gohan and Dende felt it as it shooked the temple. Naruto and Goku each threw their other fists towards one another face, but this time they both vanished.

Naruto appeared a good distance above the ground before he turned around only to see Goku charging him and closing in. Naruto enhanced his right hand with Ki and aimed it directly at Goku, however his hand went straight through afterimage. Naruto who has lost his footing was met a powerful hill kick form Goku above, which made him go crashing to the ground.

Once he crashed, Goku suddenly notice that Naruto Ki has dropped. as Goku landed on the ground, Goku heard a pulsing noise behind him. As Goku realised at the last minute that the Naruto he assumed was out cold, was nothing but a mere Shadow Clone, Naruto had is new move brought to the surface; Wind Style: Kirasenshiriken dead in his face. This star like resangan was a bright yellow and a fient tint of blue and white and was enormously bigger than the True Wind Style: Rasenshiriken.

After it was a cellimeter away from Goku's shocked face, Goku disappeared away from the blow. Naruto smirked and as he said release, the Kirasenshiriken extended from Naruto's grasp and flew towards Goku at the speed of light. Goku was totally caught off guard and had no other choice but to block or let the damage be done.

after an unknown decision was done, an expolsion that was the size of 100 nukes was evident. Naruto now knew how much of damage the technique can do.

When the enormous mushroom cloud was cleansed, Naruto was surprised that Goku was still standing albeit his cape was gone. Naruto shrugged and flew towards Goku who was mimicking him.

"Naruto that was a pretty good planned attack if I was surpressing a lot more energy, I would've been injured pretty badly.", Goku said with a smile that let Naruto knew he was proud of him.

Naruto processed everything he said and his look changed to a comical depressed state.

"Hey how much you were holding out on me?", Naruto asked hoping Goku was holding half of it back.

"I hate to say this but it was at least 4 or 5% of my maximum.", Goku stated sadly.

"Oh well I will just keep training til I surpass you.", Naruto said while gazing towards the ruined entrance. "So are we leaving today?", The boy asked his mentor.

"Yeah it's about time, now wait a minute.", Goku demanded before he restored the entrance. "Now look I dont want you telling people on your world that I trained you in the RoSaT.", Goku stated the last part seriously. Naruto nodded as he new Goku was being for real.

"Okay then let's go back to back to the temple to ge you healed, Old Kai planet to let them know they're finished, and finally your world. And when we return do not rush off to do something crazy.", Goku told as he grabbed Naruto by the arm and did Instant Transmission.

_'Instant Transmission'_

Goku appeared in front of Gohan and Dende while they talked, and discribe what they felt an hour ago, to which made Naruto and Goku embarrased. They say there goodbyes and left to the World of the Kais.

"Old Kai I want to thank you for what you done for me if there's anything you want to ask of me I will do it after my S-ranked mission.", Naruto bowed to the geezer as e spoke with respect.

"Okay is it time go Naruto my youthful rival student?", Guy asked with a passion, which made everyone sigh. Naruto nodded to Guy-sensei as they touched Goku to leave.

"Well bye guys, I'll see you later.", Goku waved to the Kais to which waved back.

'Instant Transmission'

After Naruto returns Goku left to let him be greeted by everyone excluding Yamato. Naruto asked the group he wanted to fight Sasuke, but they declined.

As Naruto was training, Naruto was able to trick B into letting him out, but was stopped by Shibi Aburame along with a handful of Konoha-nin, which confirmed his earlier suspicions that something was wrong. Iruka Umino, who happened to be with them, tried to trick Naruto into believing that he had a second mission on the island, but Naruto used Sage Mode to barge through the guards, in the process of losing his forehead protector.

With Naruto being outside of the chakra isolation chamber and sensing the war going on around him, Iruka finally revealed to Naruto that he had to be kept away from the battlefield in order to protect him from the enemy. However, Naruto refused to stay at the temple and declared that he would end the war on his own.

When Iruka returned Naruto his fallen forehead protector, he immediately trapped Naruto within a barrier, but Naruto easily broke free while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. On his way to battle, he found a note from Iruka in his forehead protector, in which Iruka told him that in the event he could not stop Naruto from leaving, he asked Naruto to come back alive. Naruto then proceeded to eat the note after reading it.

**Hey people I will like to say that school is as boring as ever, also I will like to conclude chapter 7. I have some good ideas for the future, but I'm also up for any suggestions. In any case I would like a couple of reviews from people who read this fic, with that said thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Naruto ran off B was asked by Iruka to watch over his brother like figure, but be assured him he wa going with Naruto regardless. As B caught up with Naruto, Naruto was happy that B was going to assist him in the battle that was unfolding, and soon both smashed the barrier surrounded the Island Turtle and continued their way to the battlefield.

As B and Naruto was traveling they ran into Tsunade and A.

"Grandma Tsunade? What are you doing here?", Naruto asked while A and B were glaring at each other.

Tsunade sighed and spoke: "Naruto, I-I can't allow you to leave.", She spoked loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"WHY?!", Naruto yelled.

"Because you will just endanger everyone, including yourself.", A said for the blonde Hokage.

"It doesn't matter, what you say to me at this point I going to end tis war and save everyone.", Naruto stated while Tsunade stared shocked at the boy's retribution.

"Enough! You are not going to leave, IS THAT CLEAR?!", A yelled to the boy who stood is ground and wasn't affected in the least by A's voice, he merely smirked.

"Well...", Naruto trailed off before saying. "I will just go through you.", Naruto stated calmly.

As Naruto tried to bypass A with speed, but as he was in is Lighting Release Armour, easily matched his speed and punched him back.

"Tsunade, please let me through.", stated as he rosed on his feet.

"Sorry Naruto, as the Hokage, I have a role to play into the Allied Shinobi Forces, I cannot grant your request.", She stated sadly.

Naruto,under standing Tsunade's position, Naruto made another attempt to bypass them, only to be intercepted by A again.

"If you keep this up, I will have to kill you for the sake of the world.", A declared boldly.

As A attempted to Naruto, B blocked his attack, which shocked A. After B defeated A in a Lariat clash, B explained to A that his and Naruto's strength came not only form their tailed beasts, but also because they had people who cared about them. To test Naruto, A then fully powered p his Lighting Release Armour and attacked Naruto with is fastest punch, but when his fists was about to clash into Naruto, he his nothing but air. A then allowed Naruto and B to pass.

_Meanwhile..._

Goku was in the center of the Realm of the Eternal Dragons, he requested that shenron grant one final wish after the decisive battle was over. Shenron agreed, but he will only grant the wish if he becomes one with him again, because all of the negative energy will rebuild because all of it was not gone, and because Goku was the most purest person in the universe. Goku agreed as he became one with Senron again, shortly after he was done he returned to the center of the Multiverse.

While on their way, Naruto and B were contacted by Shikaku Nara (with the help of Inoichi Yamanaka's telepathy), who told them that Naruto was the only one who would be able to sense the chakra of the White Zetsu Army.

Soon, their path was blocked by White Zetsu, disguised as shinobi from the Allied Shinobi Forces, and Naruto quickly took them all out with his new techniques. After summoning Gamahiro to crush a merged White Zetsu clone, he then deployed his clones to the other battlefields. Naruto and B later came across a Kumo and a Suna-nin and he saved them from Toroi's attack with a Rasengan. After seeing a reincarnated shinobi for the first time, Naruto and B moved on and later encountered the reincarnated Itachi Uchiha and Nagato.

After having a quick talk with Nagato and Itachi, the battle commenced. While Naruto sparred with Itachi, Naruto revealed to him about Sasuke's plight, but reassured him that he still had a plan to do something about him. After Nagato summoned his giant dog and bird, Itachi then activated his Mangekyō Sharingan in order to use Amaterasu on Naruto, but the crow Itachi placed inside Naruto before his death suddenly emerged from Naruto's mouth and locked eyes with Itachi, causing him to use Amaterasu on Nagato and his summons instead.

Itachi explained that the crow used Kotoamatsukami, thus releasing him from Kabuto's control. Nagato, having his personality completely removed by Kabuto, used his Asura Path ability to restrain both Naruto and B respectively, but before Nagato could remove Naruto's soul, Naruto and B were subsequently rescued by Itachi with his Susanoo.

After Nagato used Chibaku Tensei as an attempt to trap them, Naruto used his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, along with Itachi's Yasaka Magatama and B's Tailed Beast Ball, to attack the centre of Nagato's technique, effectively destroying it. After Itachi sealed Nagato with his Sword of Totsuka, he told Naruto that he would help end Kabuto's Impure World Reincarnation while Naruto would focus on fighting Tobi.

Naruto insisted that Itachi come and see Sasuke again, but he declined, saying that he should leave his brother to his friends. After Itachi left, Naruto and B continued heading towards an unknown destination.

One of Naruto's shadow clones arrived at the Fourth Division's location at the battlefield to fight against the reincarnation M and the Third Raikage. Although Naruto's clone was able to defeat Mū, none of Naruto's attacks had much effect against the Third Raikage, as Dodai explained that the Third's physical endurance could withstand almost any kind of technique, along with the relative invulnerability of Impure World Reincarnation.

When Naruto noticed a scar on the Third's chest, Dodai stated that the Third got it during his past fight with the Eight-Tails. Believing that only a tailed beast was capable of harming the Third, Naruto attempted to form the Tailed Beast Ball, only for it to dissipate, and was then forced out of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode due to chakra overuse.

After learning from the Eight-Tails that both it and the Third only collapsed after their prolonged battle with their techniques still in their hands, Naruto entered Sage Mode and charged toward the Third with a Rasengan in hand. Using Sage Mode's sensory ability, Naruto dodged the Third's attack at the last second and aimed the Rasengan at the Raikage's arm.

The attack knocked the Third's arm into his chest, impaling him long enough for him to be sealed away. Naruto then went towards where Gaara was fighting the Second Mizukage, arriving just in time to see the sealing take place.

**Well here is chapter 8. Many people still aren't reviewing, I don't know why but don't read if you don't review, at least once so that I can know where the story stacks up. But Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

While Naruto's clones arrived at the other division's locations to help find and fight off the remaining White Zetsu within the areas, the one clone with Gaara and his unit was alerted to someone's presence by a sensor. They spotted Mū on a cliff above them and Ōnoki informed them that he must have split in half.

They were even more shocked when Ōnoki told them that the person beside him was none other than Madara Uchiha. Gaara pointed out that Madara was reincarnated, and they all wondered who the masked man claiming to be Madara really was. As Madara began his assault, Naruto's clone made more clones to fight him and stall for time while he entered Sage Mode.

The clones attacked Madara with a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, but it was blocked with Susanoo. Naruto finished going into Sage Mode and formed a Rasenshuriken. "Now!", Naruto said. He and Gaara attack simultaneously, but their attack failed when Madara revealed his Rinnegan. Madara retreated to the top of a rock formation and summoned a meteorite, leaving Naruto shocked.

While they were battling for the future of the world, Goku was watching the battle to unfold. "At the moment I can't help them, it will lead their verse physically unbalanced .", Goku said to himself. "I hope he can pull this off, with the training he has, he should be able to win no problem... ", Goku trailed off before saying,"But I will interfere if Naruto can't do what needs to be done.", He finished.

Back to the battle at hand...

After the meteorite was stopped by Ōnoki and Gaara, a second one was sent crashing into it, which made a landfall and devastated the division. As Madara attempted to summon the Nine-Tails, Naruto could feel his stomach burning and the fox angrily recognised his chakra calling for it.

As the Nine-Tails resolved to lend Naruto its chakra, he first thought that it was going to attempt to take over his body like it used to, but the fox said it would rather help Naruto than be manipulated by Madara again. Using its chakra, Naruto's clone was able to create more clones and countered Madara's Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees with a series of Big Ball Rasengan. After that assault, the clone was left severely weakened to the point where he could feel like he could disappear at any moment. As Madara and Mū moved to attack, Tsunade, A, and Mei Terumī suddenly appeared and was able to keep them at bay.

Naruto's clone pleaded with Tsunade to heal him as he didn't want to disappear yet or have Tsunade to use her forehead seal. However, she refused and Ōnoki explained to him that the war was about protecting everyone, not just him. Tsunade also told Naruto that the Kage would handle the real Madara, while he should focus on defeating the imposter. Elsewhere, the real Naruto received the dispersed clone's information and vowed to win. Naruto noticed Tobi approaching and immediately headbutted him, causing both of them to recoil from the impact.

When Naruto questioned Tobi about his true identity, Tobi simply replied he was no one and he only wished to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan and fix the miserable, worthless world. Tobi then said both Naruto and B should at least understand what that misery felt like, but Naruto argued that having a tailed beast sealed inside them wasn't all bad and even in a world that Tobi deemed as 'worthless', no one was going to fall for his lies.

Right after Naruto shouted his intention to rip off his mask, Tobi had the reincarnated jinchūriki enter the early stages of their tailed beast transformations, which shocked both Naruto and B. After narrowly escaping from the revived jinchūriki and taking refuge under a shrub, Naruto, B, and the Eight-Tails began to formulate a counter measure against the jinchūriki. After being informed by B that he had seen a black rod embedded into Yugito's chest, Naruto engaged in a fight with Rōshi and attempted to destroy the receiver in his chest with a Rasengan, but was thwarted by Han, who sent Naruto flying with a kick.

Clutching onto B as he transformed into the Eight-Tails and devastated a large area of the forest, Naruto watched on as B used his ink clones to try and seal the jinchūriki, but the technique was cancelled when they all entered into their Version 2 forms at the last second. As Naruto was fending off the jinchūriki, he eventually became overwhelmed and was weighed down, thus allowing Tobi the opportunity to try and capture Naruto. However, Naruto was saved by the timely arrival of Kakashi and Guy.

After Guy destroyed the coral that was restricting his movement, Naruto began assisting them in battling Tobi's Six Paths of Pain. Suddenly, Tobi had both Utakata and Rōshi fully transform into the Six-Tails and the Four-Tails respectively, throwing him off onto the Eight-Tails, and he fell out of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

With Kakashi and Guy cut off from him, the Four-Tails tossed the Eight-Tails and Naruto quickly re-entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode when he was right between the giant ape's teeth. As he struggled to free himself, he was eventually swallowed by the Four-Tails and, to his surprise, got inside of Rōshi's subconscious and found the beast in chains.

After denying that he had come to steal the beast's power, Naruto was chastised by the ape that refused to be called "Four-Tails", telling him to call it by its proper name: Son Gokū, and at the same time learning the Nine-Tails was called Kurama.

As Naruto expressed his wish to be friends with Kurama in the same manner that B was with the Eight-Tails, Son found it amusing, but when Naruto said that having understood their feelings because of the way he was mistreated in his youth and hated to see them mistreated by someone who didn't know who they were, Son came to realise that he was serious.

Although Son agreed to tell the eager Naruto on how to stop it, it made a point beforehand of it not trusting jinchūriki and told him not to expect for it to become his ally, unless it trusted him. Outside of Rōshi's subconscious, Naruto forced the transformed Rōshi to vomit him out after the latter used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.

While still being manipulated to attack Naruto, a clone in Sage Mode who had stayed inside the beast's mouth prepared a two-fold attack on the chakra receiver that located on the side of the neck. After Naruto succeeded in removing it and re-entered Rōshi's subconscious, he realised in shock that the chain that imprisoned Son was still there.

Son explained that the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path still held its chakra and that Naruto had only freed it from Tobi's control. Noting Naruto's concern and his intention to save Son completely, it gave him some of its chakra before being sealed back into the statue. Drained of chakra, Kurama offered to lend him more its power.

Before accepting, however, Naruto thanked Kurama for its help during one of his clone's encounter with Madara, to which the fox rebuffed him for. After Naruto argued with it about the way it took his gratitude, Kurama offered to meld its chakra with Naruto's.

Noting that Kurama was no longer the monster fox that attacked Konoha, but an ally of the village and his team-mate, Naruto unlocked the seal's gate and released Kurama as he prepared to face the five remaining, fully-transformed jinchūriki.

**Hello everyone, I'm going to start off with: I'm sorry for making you guys wait for like 2 weeks. I was bust with school projects and what not. And to those who read this fic, I typed some of the Manga, so sorry if you didn't make it that far in the story. Also I will probably type 2 stories, so it depends on the second, I'm not trying to be ahead of the Manga itself. With that said, it's up to anyone who wants the second story or not, so you can inbox me and tell me what you want. So Goodbye for now, and don't forget to review. Thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

As the tailed beast were about to attack Kakashi and Guy with their Tailed Beast Balls, Naruto entered the gate and then his other transformation took place.

'So... This is the Tailed Beast Form?', he thought to himself. This form completely shrouded Naruto in a new form that looked different then Nine Tailed Chakra mode. With no time to waste, Naruto intervened and deflected the attacks with such speed that Kakashi mistook him for his own former teacher.

"Naruto? Is that you?", Kakashi asked with utterly disbelief.

"Yeah.", Naruto said as the beasts rallied again and prepared to attack the shinobi.

"I don't think so, that's not gonna happen.", said Naruto as he transformed into Kurama. As he did this he absorbed Kakashi and Guy for safe keeping.

"Naruto what are we doing in here?", Guy asked to Naruto.

Naruto created a Sage clone and said,"Just to keep you out of harms way, this is not going to be easy.", he said as he ordered the clone to locate the other chakra receivers, Kurama warned Naruto that he only had about 4 or 5 minutes at best, cause he stated that this was his first transformation.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the Seven-Tails in mid flight aimming for a pile-drive the beast into the Three-Tails, which was sucessfull. When the smoke settled, the Six-Tailed quickly grabbed and gulpped Kurama's hand, rendering it immoble and allowing the Three-Tails to attack with a Tailed Beast Ball, but was stopped by the Eight-Tails.

"What's up Kurama shake that blob off!", Naruto demanded.

"**Hush what do you think I'm doing? Sleeping on the job**?", Kurama said in a growl. Naruto gasped as the Two-Tails attemped to pounce on Naruto and Kurama from behind, but they fiercely swun the Six-Tails right into the monster cat, throwing the two away from a distance while B dealt with the Five-Tails.

"Nice throw Kurama.", Naruto said as he gave a thumbs up to the fox who mumbled something like easily amused mortals.

"What are they up to now Kurama?", Naruto asked to the fox as the other tailed beasts gathered and preformed a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball.

"**What does it looks like idiot**!", Kurama roared cause of its jailer cluelessness.

"Sorry but things are getting pretty frisky now and I'm excited.", Naruto said in a monotone voice. Naruto and Kurama preformed one of their own, intending to counter the attack by aiming slightly below his opponents', which sent them both flying upwards in a massive explosion.

Then, as the massive dust cloud was clearing, Naruto used Kurama's tails, transforming them into chakra hands, to grab his opponents by their throats. He then used Nine-Tails Chakra Mode clones to pull out the stakes.

"Kurama... I promise this to you and your fellow tailed beast I will free all of them.", stated Naruto as he used Nine Tails Chakra mode clones to pull out the stakes.

Suddenly, Naruto found that his subconscious had been pulled into a space so that the remaining beasts and their jinchuriki could converse with him.

When Yagura tried to thank him, Naruto ended up crying, thinking that the Mizukage had died young, without ever eating ramen or kissing a girl. When Kurama jokingly reminded Naruto that he had never kissed a girl, but he had kissed Sasuke, Naruto started to throw up, completely ignoring Yagura until he mentioned Son Gokū, who the jinchūriki explained that it insisted that they wait for Naruto and try to help him.

Both the jinchūriki and tailed beasts then introduced themselves, and offered Naruto some of their power.

"I thank all of you: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei. For with the power you gien me, I will stop Tobi.

In the real world, Naruto successfully managed to pull the chakra receivers from the beasts, just before his time in the new form ran out, which forced Tobi to seal all of the tailed beasts back into the Demonic Statue.

Tobi was left incredulous about these turn of events, but remained convinced that still changed nothing. Naruto, though, disagreed, stating that he just learned a bunch of difficult names all at once, and teased Tobi for not knowing any of them.

While continuing to combat Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Naruto was heavily injured from the battle, but remained standing. He noticed the light which enveloped the corpses of the jinchūriki which begin to deconstruct and silently thanks Itachi, then declaring out loud that he would resolve things on his battlefield as well.

Naruto begins to charge at Tobi stating he will be his opponent and warning him not to let his guard down against him. Naruto is later seen using his Nine Tails Chakra Mode to battle Tobi and taunting him to take off his mask.

Tobi then summons a jar and a gourd, tossing them into the statue's mouth, but not before Naruto realises that the containers held a small portion of Kurama's chakra. Tobi announces that the Ten-Tails is now revived, confusing everyone. However B explains that in order to escape the Akatsuki, he sacrificed one of his tentacle tails, and Kurama, after asking to switch with Naruto, explains about the treasures, and the Gold and Silver Brothers.

Naruto asks his tailed beast about the Ten-Tails and if it really is that big a deal, to which Kurama explains how it virtually created the world. Kurama stated that they might have a chance against a partially revived Ten-Tails, but not a fully revived one, though Tobi then reveals that a partially revived Ten-Tails is all he needs to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi for the Eye of the Moon Plan.

The masked man goes on to state that he will create a world without heroes, hopes or future, to which Naruto responds, after switching back with Kurama, that he will not allow and that his dream is to become a Hokage greater than any other.

With that, Naruto enters Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to attack the statue with a Rasengan, but is blocked by Tobi's Gunbai. Realising that it may not go so easily, Naruto resolves to first crush Tobi's mask, to which the masked man responds that he will not allow them to touch the statue.

_At the Kai's Planet..._

"Goku what are you doing here?", Kibito asked as he walked up to Goku.

"Well guys I don't think Naruto will be able to stop Tobi's Tsukuyomi for the Eye of the Moon Plan, I know with his Ki power he can end this and minutes, but...", Goku was about to finish before Old Kai finished for him.

"He still has his Chakra, and that he is weak in Genjutsu, which of course, is the plan of this Tobi person.", Old Kai stated as he returned to his book.

"Well what should I do, I know this comes at a shock but I don't know ow to help.", Goku said as he clenched his fist. "I feel so powerless, goku said as he slightly gritted his teeth. "If I do interfere, then their verse will be convoluted.", Goku said as he took a meditated state.

'Well I just hope Naruto can use everything he's got to end this.' he thought while he saw a glimsp of the future. 'What was that' was the last thing he thought as he disappeared into nothingness.

**As you may have noticed this doesn't really include Goku as did the others but if you want to find out what happened to him and how the fight will turn out Review or message. P.S. Check out my other fic,"Naruto and Goku's adventure chap. Thanks for reading. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11, but note: If I don't receive not one review, I will give up this story cause I have like over 3k views and I have ones in terms of reviews, now this will be the final chapter if no one don't review this story and that will be a shame cause I have some good Ideas for the future regarding this story. **

Goku in a vortex that seen like the ROSAT, but he knew this not it. As he floating, what he saw was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man, have bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. The jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, Goku smiled as he remembered Naruto and already knew who was before him.

"Minato, how are you doing being in the neitherrealm?", Goku asked as if it was a casual thing which cause Minato to slightly shake his head in a 'no' matter while he chuckle.

"I'm managing even though it's a bit boring here, but even so, I still have Kushina with me and if Naruto is okay, I'm more than happy.", Minato said as he shook Goku's hand.

Goku smiled while they retreated their hands, but that soon came to a serious expression. He turnt around while he opened his palm which showed a portal like television.

"What's this?", Minato said in a Hokage matter.

"This your worlds Fourth Shinobi War.", Goku told him bluntly. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you, actually I was trying to update you on your world... That way you and Kushina will know what's happening when you two arrive.", Goku said as he smiled which had Kushina ask Goku a question.

"What are you talking about dattebane?!", she asked with incredible excitement.

Goku smiled as his glowed with a red color, and when he finished there bodies was back to it's physical prime.

"G-Goku what happened, did you bring us back to life?", Minato asked while he felt his body.

"Yes, but you will not return right now we must let Naruto face the guy you faced 16 years ago.", Goku said as calming song.

Which caused them to be shocked in horror, that their son is fighting a powerful person.

On the battlefield...

Formulating their strategy as Naruto produces a shadow clone, the shinobi agree that the use of feint attacks would be crucial in this battle because of Tobi's abilities.

"Here I come!", Naruto yelled moving directly towards Tobi, Naruto uses the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball to attack Tobi.

However, becoming intangible, Naruto passes through him. Guy then leaps in with his Soshuga to join battle. Using his nunchaku to counter Tobi's gunbai, Guy is able to sent the masked man throttling towards Naruto and his Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball.

As Naruto's attack is about to make contact, Tobi teleports which Naruto had the idea to sense him out to anticipate Tobi emerging from the ground in a surprise attack. Dodging the attack, Naruto now has a harder time blocking Tobi's gunbai.

Kakashi then appears to join in the fight with his Lightning Release infused kunai.

As Kakashi launches the kunai, Tobi became intangible once again and kicks the kunai towards Naruto. Telling Naruto to ignore it, Kakashi uses Kamui to warp away the kunai. As Naruto makes his last attempt to land a blow on Tobi, he becomes intangible.

"Darn it he keeps using that phase through jutsu.", Naruto asked as they regrouped, just then a tiny crack appears on Tobi's mask.

"Naruto you did do some damage with that last attack.", Guy told Naruto who didnt respond.

"No, it wasn't a that the crack was not consistent with a punch.", Kakashi cleared up.

"Kakashi sensei's right it wasn't me.", Naruto agreed to confirm Kakashi's hypothesis and climbed aboard Gyūki's hand and is then launched across the battlefield towards Tobi.

Naruto agrees to confirm Kakashi's hypothesis and climbed aboard Gyūki's hand and is then launched across the battlefield towards Tobi.

Guy to initiate the first attack breaking the rocks before him and force Tobi to phase through them but Guy continues his assault even as the masked man is still intangible forcing him to absorb his nunchaku. This allows Naruto to attack Tobi with a Rasengan during this vulnerable period and injure his left arm.

"This technique is a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu that allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats – teleportation and intangibility. It likens the characteristics of the technique to those of Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique, but it's to be much more versatile since it requires neither seal nor a summoning tattoo to be performed.", Kakashi said as

Confused as to why the kunai made a mark but his punch didn't, Kakashi explained causing Naruto to realise that this was what his Rasengan did as well.

As Tobi chastised Kakashi, Naruto interjected stating that he would not give up on his dreams no matter what. When Tobi began to chastise Naruto as well, the young man switched places with Kurama who told Tobi in Naruto's stead that he would not lose, no matter what.

With that they entered the Tailed Beast Mode and charged at Tobi. After Tobi evaded Naruto's attack, and chided him for attacking alone, Naruto rebutted that he was not alone, in that he had his friends and teachers with him, getting Kakashi out of his slump and moved attack again as a group.

Using a shadow clone, Naruto had B cover him while he had the clone charge Tobi with a Rasengan while the real Naruto charged a Tailed Beast Ball. Tobi thought he destroyed the clone when Kakashi's Kamui failed to warp the Rasengan, and then phased through the Tailed Beast Ball.

Once in the other dimension however, he discovered that Kakashi had instead sent the entire clone over and before he could react, Naruto hit him in the face with a Rasengan, breaking his mask. He is later seen expressing alarm that Tobi's identity appears to be an former comrade Kakashi and Guy are acquainted with.

After his question about who was standing, unmasked before them is answered, Naruto tries to rally his sensei, telling him that for now, they had to focus on stopping his plans. When Tobi attacked Guy and Kakashi, Naruto manifested Kurama's tails and used them as a blockade — dispelling the flames before Madara Uchiha makes an appearance on the battlefield.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which might be the last chapter depending on the viewers if they review) so do you guys want me too stop? Review or PM me so I can know, cause I ain't going to finish this if you guys don't let me know. But alas thanks for reading.**


	12. Note

This is not a chapter, I just want you guys to know that there is a poll for this story so PM me to get votes going on, and just a small side note no PM equals no more story so message me if you want this story to continue. Thanks sderrick68. P.S: Also I will update "Naruto and Goku's adventures chap" by tomorrow night.


End file.
